


The Second Stark on the Left

by Ranchergirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, ill add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchergirl/pseuds/Ranchergirl





	1. Chapter 1

Of all the things Howard Stark ever hid from Tony and or lied about this had to be the biggest one ever, here before him was a young girl, around his age, lying in a hospital bed. Now normally this wasn’t a problem the Avengers always visited fans that were lying in hospitals but this wasn’t a fan well she probably was, Tony couldn’t tell for certain since she was sleeping and had been for three weeks under as a Jane Doe until she had awoken saying her name was Andréa Stark and she was looking for her brother but didn’t know his name. Many people calmed to be related to the world known genius, many going as far as body modifications to have a similarity to him but through blood work and a simple question because of it all those claiming had been turned away with threat of a law suit. But here before him lay a girl with his last name and a striking resemblance to him from the espresso shaded hair to the smooth caramel complexion. 

Tony had been waiting on the blood work as he stared at the sleeping girl who seemed to have gone through hell and back.

From what had been said the girl had been found in the wreckage of the last battle against exploding robot rabbits along with two other girls when the building collapsed tossing them around as it fell. It had been days later when a clean up crew had found all three of them in various states of injuries. The other girls had been identified and woke up after a week of being in the hospital with light cases of amnesia but were then sent home with their families to rest and heal. Andréa had taken the worst of the damage causing a fracture to her spine and left leg multiple cracked and broken ribs, her left arm had to be rest after dislocating from her shoulder and a puncture wound from being impaled by a loose pipe. Based off of the damage it was proven that she had covered the two girls in attempts to keep them from harm leaving her to take most of the forced damage. Internal bleeding in the brain had forced the doctors to proceed in a necessary drug induced coma to prevent brain damage to the frontal lobe. Which would have left her unable to function properly without assistance. The longer he sat there the more he wished to understand. Who was this girl and who did the modifications for her because they did an amazing job. He sat by the bed waiting for her to wake up they had weaned her off the medications when the bleeding stopped and the swelling subsided now it was just a waiting game for her to open her eyes, Tony silently begged that when she did he wouldn’t be looking at the same shade of amber that he and his mother shared.

Tony wouldn’t have noticed the small movement from the bed had it not been from the groan that followed eyelids fluttering open before shutting out the harsh lights before opening again to clear out the drug induced sleep before resting on him. “ Where am I?” she asked voice raspy from under use. Tony gave her a small cup of ice chips that she took with a grateful smile without saying anything to stunned by the small fear coming true, her eyes were his eyes and that of his mother's. He was just about to answer when the door opened and a slightly perplexed doctor walked in. “ Um… Can I speak to you outside for a moment sir?” Tony nodded and stood heading out before turning around “ I’ll be right back, just… stay here.” he said not knowing what else to say. 

The small chuckle that graced his ears felt normal. “ I don’t plan on moving anytime soon plus if i did i wouldn't get far with a clunky cast like this.” she chuckled then winced as she motioned to her leg. With the reassurance that she wouldn’t be going anywhere he ducked out of the room and into the hallway with the doctor. 

“ Sir this may come as a shock to you but that young lady in that room was telling the truth she is in fact your biological sister, well actually she’s your dizygotic sibling.” The word twin was spinning around in his mind bouncing off random calculations and trajectories. “ We’ve done multiple different tests and had many doctors look it over even your own Doctor Banner has scanned the DNA twice just to make sure.” The doctor continued. 

“ You didn’t tell him it was mine and her blood samples right?” Tony asked worry laced through his words. “ No sir our faculty has a very strict Doctor Patient Confidentiality to insure that no harm or rumor is spread that may cause harm to either. The potential lawsuit that follows if that confidentiality is broken is quite nasty and the patient always wins so our faculty keeps everything within these walls and under retinal lock and key.” The doctor's tone serious laid to rest his worries as he looked over the DNA charts the doctor gave him before handing them back to him. “ I would like to have her transferred over to Stark Industries Medical to keep a closer eye on her if that’s alright.” he asked as he pulled out his phone already sending a message to the in house doctor to set up one of the rooms the avengers normally use when hurt after battle then texting his contractors to build up another floor to the always being renovated tower and finally a group message to Steve, Bucky and Pepper that they needed to get over there asap. Once he was finished the doctor nodded in agreement to have the transfer papers sent in in fifteen minutes as he let Tony head back into the room. 

As soon as the door closed behind Tony he stopped to take a couple breaths before going back over to the chair next to her. “ I’m sorry about that just had to discuss somethings with the doctor about transferring you to a different hospital. I hope that’s alright with you.” he asked sheepishly 

“ No, no that’s alright i guess i’m not really a huge fan of hospitals always getting poked at and being forced to lay on an uncomfy bed can do that to ya huh.” she chuckled and cleared her throat “ Um, if it’s not to much trouble can you tell me where I am, the only thing I remember was talking with Cindy and Sharon in the coffee room before the building blew sky high.” Tony chuckled and leaned back in his chair “Yeah you’re at Labute Hospital Center in New York. It's October 13, 2010 at…” He flicks up his watch to display the time “ 11:35 am. You've been in a coma for the last three weeks, the docs were scared you weren't going to make it.” The scoff that followed surprised him. As she shook her head bitterly. 

“ It’s gonna take a lot more than a bomb and a crumbling building to take me out, trust me I've been through worse this is just the frosting of a fucked up cake I’ve gotten myself in and out of… and it's not gonna stop me from finding who I need to find.” she said roughly. 

“ Who are you looking for maybe I can be of some help?” he asked calmly “My brother been looking for him for about five years now, for most of my life i’ve been living in a facility called AIM, it’s a really shitty place i have no remorse for blowing that place sky high.” Tony stiffened at the call of AIM having his own problems there “Yeah I know the feeling.” he mumbled sourly “ What were you doing at AIM?” he asked confused. “ I lived there for as long as i remember except for when I went to school was in college by the time I was 12, went to MIT under a different name Ramona Hemsworth, god that was a terrible name but if i wanted to continue my studies I needed to play along by the time i was 17 I had three Master Degrees and was almost done with my Doctorates I graduated at 19 with another boy my age, absolutely crazy always had a cup of coffee in his hand or came in and got one at the coffee shop him and his best friend were always getting into some sort of trouble with a tall blond what was his name reminded me of some stupid kids chicken nuggets Weaver… Midamar….” 

“ Was it Tiberus Stone ?” Tony asked sheepishly hiding a small chuckle under his breath, as he watched confusion clouded her eyes as she mumbled the name before realization hit. “ Yeah, Tiberus Stone was his name ugh he was such a sleeze ball, god always made fun of my “name” saying how he was gonna make me mona. Wasn’t as bad as Hammer to this day that man still has a limp… Wait a minute how did you know his name?” Her eyes squinted slightly as she read him suddenly guarded. “ Ty was my ex, and the boy and his friend you were talking about that was me an Rhodey, I graduated MIT at 19 years old, I’m the kid who always had too much coffee and not enough sleep, I’m the one who blew up the Lab years ago in the process of making an AI who I named U. I don’t think you need to go looking for your brother anymore.” he said quietly meeting her eyes shyly. “ And why is that hmm?” irritation coating her voice in thick layers as she stares him down. “Well....” he says “ Because i’m your brother, My name is Anthony Edward Stark.” Just as he finishes the door is flung open as Steve and Bucky run through the door eyes wide as they look from Andréa to Tony sitting in the chair next to her having an intense stare down as Pepper walks in behind them and mutters “ Well shit.” taking a look at the two who haven’t torn their eyes from each other.


	2. Chapter 2

“ Does someone want to explain this all to me, I feel like i’m the only one not getting this, that girl in there is your twin sister you’ve never met or knew you had. How do you know that she really is who she’s claiming to be.” Bucky asked skeptically as he eyed Andréa through the window. “The blood work matches to a T along with the DNA proving she’s my twin Buck what more is there to prove?” Tony explained exhaustion coating his words as he rubbed between his brows. Tony really just wanted to go home and rest with his lovers in his huge ridiculous bed for the next 13 hours and do nothing but watch old 80’s movies and make out like it was their last dying breath which might hopefully lead to more. “ I don’t know Tones but how many people have claimed to be related to you this year 67 of them? What makes her any different from the rest of them?” the irritation in his voice being clear that he wasn’t happy with this situation. Tony sighed and rubbed the back of his neck thumb lightly brushing his birthmark that only a small handful knew about those people being Steve, Bucky, Rhodey, Pepper, and Natasha because nothing gets past the sneaky spy or it could have been from the needle she stabbed into his neck but really who know. He stopped and smiled devilishly at his boyfriends as they both had faces that swiftly morphed into one of curiosity and confusion. 

“Uh oh there's that look, I hate that look he’s gonna do something that either explodes or will make kittens appear in random places around the Tower.” Steve uttered to Bucky 

“That was one time come on and it was an accident, how was I supposed to know it was gonna do that! Anyway that’s not the point I found a way to settle this and prove it to Bucky because i’m amazing and a total genius and all i had to do was rub my neck so ha!” Tony crowed cheerfully pointing a finger at the two super soldiers with a shit eating grin while they stared at him with twin looks of confusion. “Yeah we're still not following, what does rubbing your neck… OH I get it now that’s smart you sneaky little shit.” Bucky grinned as he wrapped his arms around the small man, lightly kissing his forehead. 

“Tony you’re a genius.” Pepper smiled as she leaned against the wall to slip out of her Christian Louboutin heels and into her emergency flats that she kept with her, sighing at the relief. “Well yeah with an IQ of 755 I better damn be a genius!” He jokes a smirk plastered on his face when he caught Steve’s eye roll and Bucky’s soft chuckle. With a clap of his hands and wriggling out of Bucky’s arms he heads to the door with everyone behind him. As soon as the door shuts and he’s back in the chair he smirks at the scowl thrown at him. “Can i ask you a question?” he starts “You just did.” she answers with just about as much annoyance she can filter into the words and a eye roll that if she tried any harder would hurt. Watching the two men behind Tony whispering as the blonde smiles shyly and the brunette fixes her with a glare as icy as his eyes before looking back to the blonde, the small redhead beside him looking her over before giving her a small smile. “What did you wanna ask looking back to the man whose eyes are full of mischief and humor.

“Do you by any chance have any birthmarks at all?” He asked voice full of giddiness like he knew the answer and smirking as she looked at him shocked silently nodding before moving her hair out of the way and pulling the back of her gown down to reveal the small white star on the base of her neck. “Well shit, it’s true then she really is your sister babe.” The glaring brunette exclaimed looking at her mark before she let her hair fall down in a cascade of espresso ringlets, her look of confusion must have been obvious because Tony gives her a sympathetic smile before turning around to show off an identical mark. She lightly traces over it in awe and shock here sitting before her was her goal of five years and she knew nothing about him. Tears welled up in her eyes as he turned to look at her with a watery smile tears pooling in his eyes “Hi.” he choked out. She let out a watery chuckle and reached out to hug him shifting to let him lay on the bed with her when he moved closer, once he was situated she laid her head on his shoulder and cried silently. They must have fallen asleep at some point because when she wakes up her face is pressed into Tony’s shirt and her hand it gripping his shirt tightly. He was still asleep if the light snoring she heard was any indication by that but over the snoring she could her whispering going on and as she strained to her she could just make out what they were saying.

“... Just don’t want him to get to attached and then watch as she breaks him he’s gone through so much. You remember how hard it was to get him to trust the team…” “We don’t know that for sure I mean she’s the only living relative he’s got left…” … Don’t trust her you heard Tony say she was at AIM…” “She was trapped at AIM, If they knew or wanted him dead she could have killed him long ago…” “... Can’t we just keep an eye on her when we get home…” “No we aren’t going to keep her locked up she’s been through enough Buck…” “Fine, fine, you’re right.” Tony gently nudged her and lightly squeezed her hand as he woke up a sleepy smile on his face as he looked down at her. “Ready to go home.” he asked voice still thick from sleep. “Yeah, let's go home Tony.” she smiled shyly and just for that moment she let what the others in the room said, mean absolutely nothing the only thing that mattered was her brother and making sure that their relationship was good before even trying to get on his friends good side. He was the only thing that mattered at this point.


End file.
